


Not Alone

by angelskuuipo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, GFY, Gen, Spoilers for ep 2.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip watched and he worried.  It was all he could do at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.
> 
> I had feels after tonight’s ep. This is the result. Skye really needs a hug. I am totally on board the #TripLives train and quite like the theory going around that he’ll return as one of the Inhumans. So in my mind, Trip is not as gone as everyone thinks he is. This was built on that thought. This is also the first time I've written Trip. I hope he sounds like himself. Big thanks to Shanachie for the beta.
> 
> Written: March 10, 2015  
> Word Count: 694

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trip watched, feeling impotent and helpless that he couldn’t make himself felt or heard.

He barely recognized Jemma. In all the time he’d known her, he had no idea she could ever be so narrow-minded. He got the she was grieving, even though he wasn’t as gone as everyone thought, but damn, girl. Yeah, he wanted Raina put down, too, but that was more because she was a creepy, manipulative whackjob, not because she’d transformed into some kind of freaky human/porcupine hybrid.

He kinda wanted to smack Mack upside the head. Okay, so the guy was reeling from being made into a puppet and he did have a right to be angry, but he knew the risks when he signed up. Even before SHIELD went tits up they dealt with the freaky. Trip supposed knowing in theory and experiencing it firsthand did make a difference, but Mack lashing out at Coulson for doing his job didn’t sit right with him. 

Not to mention there was something hinky going on between Mack and Bobbi. It looked like they were running their own game, but he had no idea how to find out what it was. They were careful to not talk details where anyone might possibly hear. 

He needed to figure out a way to communicate so he could warn Coulson.

Then there was Skye. God, but he wanted to give her a hug; just wrap his arms around her and give her shelter for a little while. She was trying so hard to be brave, but he knew she was absolutely terrified. If she wasn’t going to confide in Coulson then he was glad Fitz was there for her. Trip could have kissed the boy when he altered Skye’s lab results. She didn’t need Jemma’s suspicion and fear coming down on her while she tried to get a handle on whatever had happened to her.

Trip tagged along when they picked up Lady Sif and the Kree hunter. What else did he have to do? Drifting around the Playground was boring as hell when he couldn’t freakin’ touch anything.

If he ever got his body back he’d never take his thumbs for granted again.

He kept a close eye on Skye when the Kree started talking about the experiments and what the diviners were supposed to do. He saw the moment she lost control when the word _abomination_ passed the dude’s lips. He wanted to talk to her, make her believe that she would be okay. They would find a way to help her. He’d never been so glad to know that May and Coulson cared so much for her.

Trip followed Skye and slipped into the holding cell on the Bus just before she slammed the door, locking herself inside. He wanted to weep at the defeated look on her face. Fuck Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter for making her feel like she really was an abomination. She shot herself to keep from seriously hurting anyone, for God’s sake. She might be dangerous, but she desperately wanted to learn control. Why couldn’t they see that?

He watched her curl up on the cot and bury her face in the pillow. Her shoulders started shaking and then the first sob tore free. Trip couldn’t take it anymore. He floated over and lay down behind her, wrapping his incorporeal arms around her. He wanted more than anything for her to feel the comfort he was offering.

“Shhh, baby girl. We’ll figure it out. Fitz and May and Coulson, they’re not gonna give up on you. The others’ll come around. You’re not alone, Skye. Even though you can’t see or hear me, I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Her sobs eventually subsided and she drifted into an exhausted sleep. Just before that, though, she whispered, “Trip.”

Trip tightened his embrace. If he could he’d be crying right now, too. He had to figure this out and soon. He had to get back to his team for real. They were falling apart when they needed to stand together the most. There had to be a reason he was still there. He just had to find it.

Challenge accepted.

-30-


End file.
